flammehavfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Forfædrenes Kald
Dette var min gamle kampagne, fra flere år tilbage, der havde sit udgangspunkt i Månelandene, i menneskenes samfund. Spillerne N’hillazra Zohrtur Race: Måneelver Class: Channeler Hero Path: Faithful I mørkets dyb brænder ondskabens ild, her syder gloende kedler. Mørkets Prins smiler, alt imens hans skabninger smeder sorte sjæle. Snart er hæren klar, og Mørkets tid vil regere verdenen. Fra himlens højder falder en blid og lun regn. Månegudinden Ianna’s tårer falder på verdenen. Ved hendes side står hendes broder Mitra Lysets Prins, han vågner. Sammen vækker de alle de andre guder. Tiden er inde. Tiden til at gudernes børn skal vågne er kommet. I Erliks arne flammer livets ild, og i den smeder guderne sammen en stjerne, og i denne stjerne ligger guderne forskellige dele af deres egenskaber, så de gennem den vil kunne nå deres børn igen, magi som Midgård ikke har set magen i mange hundreder af år. Tiden er knap, for kun når stjernerne står i lige konstellation, vil en lille flække åbne sig ind til Midgårds verden. Men ak, Mørkets Prins har anet uråd, og forsøger at standse sinde brødre og søstre. I sidste sekund forsøger Ianna at skubbe stjernen igennem, men det er for sent, i forsøget splintres den, og den falder over Midgård, som en let lysende støvregn. Deres forsøg fejlede, men magien fra stjernes støv for noget gammelt til at vågne. Ved et ild sted i det nordlige Jotunheim sidder en gammel historiefortæller, han kigger mod himlen, hvor stjernes mange dele styrter mod jorden hen over himmelen, ”Se børn” siger den gamle fortæller ”Det er yderst forunderligt syn, himlen regner stjerner. Det siges, at det er tegnet på at den sidste krig vil komme. I profetien fortælles det, at gudernes forsøg på at skabe den sidste stjerne, vil mislykkedes, og at stjernen vil splintres. Men at der ud af denne ene stjerne vil lyse en hel hær af helte….” På samme tid et andet sted i de vestlige sne skove lyder et skrig fra en kvinde der føder. Ilizar Zohrtur er blevet far til en lille velskabt pige, på denne nat da guderne viste tegn på sig igen. Men under fødslen opstod der komplikationer, og hans hustru døde under fødslen. Men Ilizar er klog og god mand og tager det på sine skuldre at opfostre sin datter alene, den lille N’hillazra, som er elvisk og betyder stjerneskud. Årene går hurtigt, alt for hurtigt når man er elver. På det sne klædte træ står N’hillazra og kigger på sin hjemstavn. Hun er 161 år gammel nu, og tiden er inde til hun rejser. Blidt kysser hun hendes far farvel på kinden. De første skridt er tunge, men efter hånden går det lettere. I sneen ser hun ansigterne, fremmede ansigter på folk, som hun ikke har set før. Hele vejen i gennem hendes liv har hun set disse ansigter. Hun kender dem på trods af at de er fremmede. Altid har hun vist i sit indre at hun har måtte rejse, men hun har udskudt det til så længe hun kunne. Tiden er ved at løbe ud, og det tynger. Vinden bærer på en færd, et varsel, og i dens susen hører hun skrigene fra mørket. Mørket er ved at trække sig sammen og det nærmere sig. Hvad end Gudinden har i sinde, er hun nødt til at finde de fremmede. De er så tæt og alligevel så fjerne. I lang tid har hun søgt nu på sin rejse, mange har hun fundet, men ingen af dem har svaret kaldet i hendes indre. På det seneste har hun ladet fødder fører vejen og ubevist er hun havnet foran Dhrunraven’s byporte. Aldrig før har N’hillazra Zohrtur været i en menneskeby. Men hvem ved, måske vil hun finde noget her. Brax (The bear) Race: Shurek Dværg Class: Barbarian Hero Path: Morg Brax er fra den dværgeslægt som hedder ashurek. Brax kender ikke sin familie, i en ung alder blev han forladt, stjålet eller noget helt tredje Brax ved det ikke. Brax er opfostret af hans erstatnings mor, Gurima, som var det navn han gav sin mor. Han har også haft to brødre Gurahl og Modrok. En ting og bide mærke i er at hans mor såvel som hans brødre er bjørne. For syv vintre siden blev de overrasket i deres hule hvor der var nogle orker der ville have hans mor og hans brødres skind og kød. De kæmpede længe og bravt, men inden de blev drevet på flugt fik de dræbt hans mor og hans yngste lillebror Modrok. Den nat under fuldmånens skær fortærede han sin mors og brors rå hjerter så de kunne leve videre i ham. Brax har siden hen forladt sin bror oppe i det kolde nord, Tarnbakkerne, for at opsøge sin egen slægt, han har dog en utrolig tilknytning til bjørnene og nogle specielle evner som hans folk ikke besidder, det forvirrer Brax og han holder for så vidt sine opdagelser for sig selv. Brax har to følgesvende den ene er mennesket Rogan som han føler en sær tilknytning til, han mødte ham ved en korsvej, hvor de så endte med at følges ad, og først på den tredje dag udvekslede de navne. Den anden er en bjørn han kalder Modrak, efter hans bror. Han mødte Modrak som var gået i en jægers fælde, han plejede hans sår og gav ham mad. De har været venner lige siden. Brax er 1,45 høj, vejer 94 kg. Han ligner bogstaveligt talt en vildmand, hans halvlange brune skæg stritter ud i alle retninger, han er skaldet ovenpå, men hans fedtede nakkehår hænger løst. Brax har en overdrevet kropsbehåring, hans ryg prydes af en sort tatoveret solopgang, som han ikke ved hvor kommer fra, den har altid været der. Han går ikke varmt klædt set i forhold til mennesker. Hans våben og rustning er lidt speciel i det han fundet det på et stivfrossen dværgelig, der er adskillige runer der pryder disse, men han ved ikke hvad de betyder. Brax er kort for hovedet og stiller sig tit uforstående overfor civiliserede idealer. Rogan Race: Menneske Tanisk Class: barbarian/fighter Hero Path: Ironborn Rogan er den yngste af slægten Tiramorr (?) af det Taniske folk. Han blev født ind til et liv fyldt med profetier, og som den yngste i slægten, besad han både en byrde og en velsignelse, som ingen af de andre gjorde. Det siges at ét enkelt barn i hver generation har kraften fra de glemte forfædre, og selvom blodet i disse hårde tider løb tyndt, lod Rogan til at besidde alle de kvaliteter, præcis som de sagnomspundne krigere i de ældste tider. I hans unge dage nød han det samme liv som sine brødre og klansmænd, livet som en barbar i den iskolde nord. Men de tider ændrede sig, da en af byens ældste besluttede at Rogan skulle optage krigerens vej med et andet perspektiv. Som 8-årig blev han frarøvet sin barndom, og slæbt med ud i vildmarken for at lære fra de bedste krigere, som et barn af både legender, historier og iskoldt stål. Gennem de næste mange år levede han fra dag til dag, evig og altid på vagt og klar til kamp. Som årene gik, overgik hans kampdygtighed og styrke alle krigere i stammen, og selv om de ikke så meget til den mystiske høvdingesøn i vildmarken, blev der fortalt historier omkring bålet om den stærke kriger, som efter sigende skulle besidde forfædrenes kraft og udholdenhed. Årene gik, og Rogan kom, efter mange års hård træning tilbage til stammen. Han var stærkere end nogen anden, og ikke engang de erfarne krigere kunne overgå hans dygtighed med våben. Men der var en pris for denne dygtighed. Den dreng som for længe siden var blevet revet fra sin familie og ud til legendernes liv, eksisterede ikke længere, og Rogan var nu en mand, som var følelsesmæssigt distanceret fra alt omkring ham. Ikke engang de mest fagre møer i stammen kunne tage benene væk under ham; det eneste der betød noget var de ældgamle historier og myter om de glemte forfædre. Hver morgen gik Rogan ud i vildmarken for at finde fred, for ikke længere tilhørte han menneskets verden; han var et barn af kamp, en ustoppelig maskine af ødelæggelse. Selv hans fysiske form havde ændret sig. Under de mange ar og mærker, havde hans hud hærdet, og var blevet som læder selv. Få krigere fra stammen havde kæmpet side om side med den store kriger, og historierne om hans legendariske udholdenhed havde overrasket selv de shamaner, som havde oplært ham. Det siges at ikke engang pile kunne bide på hans hud, endda uden nogen form for rustning. Få turde tage med ham ud at jage, blot af frygt for selv at falde offer for den indesprængte vrede, som prægede ham mere end nogensinde. Dagen oprindt hvor han tilstedeværelse i stammen mere skræmte byens folk end gjorde dem godt. Han havde aldrig løftet hånd mod nogen af hans egne, derimod havde han kæmpet bravt mod stammens fjender. Men hans blotte tilstedeværelse var nok til at byen aldrig var i ro, og derfor besluttede ældsterådet at sende ham ud på et åndeligt togt: Han skulle finde de tabte guder og forfædres testamente, og bringe dem tilbage til stammen igen. Denne følelse, at blive lukket ude af sine egne, lod blot endnu mere til hans indesprængte vrede, og det var med en sørgelig bitterhed at han tog afsked med byen - en kold vinternat, hvor resten af stammen sov trygt i deres lune sovesteder nær ilden. Han tog hans arv med sig, det gamle familie sværd, ingraveret med runer og ældgammelt, men stadig skarpt som var det nysmedet. Derefter begav han sig ud i sneen, fast besluttet på at finde andre som ham, og bringe de glemte traditioner tilbage, hvad end prisen måtte være. Haki Race: Menneske, Dragefolket Class: Babarian Hero Path: Quickened